Lilo's Experiment Files
by Inferno19900828
Summary: This story is comprised of the reports Lilo and Stitch sent to the Galactic Council after they captured and repurposed each of the experiments. The story is set at the present time, i.e. 2014-2015.
1. Experiment 6-2-8

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Saturday, December 6, 2014 at 18:36:31 Central Standard Time

* * *

Chapter One: Experiment 6-2-8

**Name:** Unknown

**Date of Creation:** Monday, March 15, 2004

**Designed to:** be a nurse in Dr. Jumba's lab

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** one hundred centimeters (one meter)

**Weight:** forty-nine kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Sunday, January 8, 2006

**Appearance:** This experiment is an exact duplicate of experiment six-two-four. She has ocean blue outer fur and sky-blue inner fur. She is the exact same height and weight as experiment six-two-six.

**Story of capture:** This experiment was captured and repurposed completely by accident. Before seven this morning, we had no idea that there even was an experiment six-two-eight. At seven, we were alerted to this experiment's activation. As neither Gantu nor Dr. Gerbilviel knew of her existence, we were the only ones to go after her. I think that the weirdest part of this experiment's story is that she never left our yard. She stayed here and actually _let_ us capture her. She did not put up any kind of fight. After we reformed her, Nani saw the pre-existent good in her and this house was made her new home.

**One true place:** Here, at our house

**What's new?:** Experiment six-two-eight is really starting to fall in love with our Hawaiian culture. She has mastered many of its concepts faster than any of the other experiments. When Nani got sick last Tuesday, she was right there to nurse her back to health. Much of six-two-eight's time is spent keeping the 'ohana healthy, for which Nani and I are grateful.


	2. Experiment 5-8-0

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Saturday, December 6, 2014 at 18:36:54 Central Standard Time

* * *

Chapter Two: Experiment 5-8-0

**Name:** Friday (XIII)

**Date of Creation:** Tuesday, September 14, 1999

**Designed to:** Make time stop whenever it's Friday the Thirteenth

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** seventy-seven centimeters (zero point seven nine meters)

**Weight:** twelve kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Friday, January 13, 2006

**Appearance:** This experiment is one of the strangest creatures I've ever seen. His body is a perfect square. His fur color is mostly white, except for a few words printed on his head and torso that change once every month. He is very strange because he looks exactly like a calendar of the current month.

**Story of Capture:** The main event in the story of this experiment's discovery is that I was late getting myself a new calendar for this year. I went to the local convenience store to locate one and all I found was this experiment. I thought he was a calendar, so I bought him for two dollars. Later, I brought him home and Jumba exclaimed, "Holy cow, little girl, you've just found experiment five-eight-zero." I told him that he just looked like a calendar to me, and he said that his main function was to make time stop on Friday the Thirteenth. I told Stitch that we needed to reform this experiment rather quickly. When we finally did, I hung him on my wall. I never need to buy another calendar again.

**One True Place:** On my bedroom wall, serving as my calendar.

**What's New?:** Absolutely nothing.


	3. Experiment 5-7-2

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Saturday, December 6, 2014 at 18:37:16 Central Standard Time

* * *

Chapter Three: Experiment 5-7-2

**Name:** Dropcall

**Date of Creation:** Saturday, August 28, 1999

**Designed to:** drop people's important phone calls

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** forty-two centimeters (zero point four two meters)

**Weight:** fifty kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Tuesday, February 28, 2006

**Appearance:** This experiment has the body structure of experiment zero-two-zero. Where zero-two-zero is pink, this experiment has orange fur.

**Story of Capture:** When we received the alert of this experiment's activation, we were _literally_ right in the middle of reading through our old experiment files. At roughly noon today, we went out, without Nani's knowledge or consent, to capture him. Gantu beat us there, but after a three hour fight, Stitch kicked his ass from Kauai to Tehran; with the Iranians kicking his ass back to Kauai. Later, Dr. Gerbilviel verbally kicked his ass, telling him that he was the most pathetic thing he'd ever seen. After we'd rescued him, we sent five-seven-two to Langley, Virginia, to work for the CIA.

**One True Place:** Works for the Central Intelligence Agency, in the counterterrorism division.

**What's New?:** Experiment five-seven-two was instrumental in the capture of Osama bin Laden; the world's most wanted terrorist. Late in 2010, he intercepted thirteen calls between bin Laden and some of his operatives around the world. The President of the United States later found out about these calls, which had been traced to a compound in Pakistan; and sent the Navy Seals in there, where they killed bin Laden. He was also instrumental in the solution to the Benghazi attack (in Libya) on September 11, 2012. He intercepted calls from the current leader of al-Qaeda to his operatives in Libya.


	4. Experiment 5-6-4

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Saturday, December 6, 2014 at 18:37:37 Central Standard Time

* * *

Chapter Four: Experiment 5-6-4

Name: Lot's Wife

Date of Creation: Sunday, May 16, 1999

Designed to: turn things into stone

Gender: Female

Height: sixty-nine centimeters (zero point six nine meters)

Weight: twenty-three kilograms

Date of Activation: Tuesday, June 6, 2006

Appearance: This experiment looks a lot like Angel (Experiment six-two-four). She has a midnight-black outer coat with light grey belly fur. She is about five centimeters shorter than Stitch (Experiment six-two-six), and she is fourteen kilograms lighter than him.

Story of Capture: At roughly noon today, we received an alert on the activation of Experiment five-six-four, the only experiment we hadn't yet met. Forty-five minutes later, we saw Gantu running down South Kailani Street, chasing after the experiment. Stitch intercepted him, kicking his ass from here to Chicago; saving five-six-four in the process. We don't know what became of Gantu. A very pissed-off Dr. Gerbilviel called _us_ three hours later to taunt us, which pissed Stitch off. He started to verbally assault Dr. Gerbilviel. Then, when he was done, we brought five-six-four to her new home on the south shore beach of Kauai.

One True Place: Experiment five-six-four lives on the south point of the island.

What's New: Experiment five-six-four was very instrumental in helping to rebuild the island after Hurricane Ioke on August 15, 2006. After the storm made landfall on the southeastern portion of the island that night, she immediately went into action, rebuilding a portion of the eastern shoreline of the island. Over the next four or five days, she continued to rebuild the shoreline in the area, effectively reversing the effects of this category five hurricane on the southeastern beaches of Kauai.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_The back story I've given for this experiment is original (my own creation), because Hurricane Ioke never made landfall on Kauai in real life, although it really was a category five hurricane._


	5. Experiment 0-0-1

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Friday, January 30, 2015 at 03:58:45 Central Standard Time

Chapter Five: Experiment 0-0-1

**Name:** Shrink

**Date of Creation:** Wednesday, August 17, 1977

**Designed to:** Make things smaller

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** seventy-five centimeters (zero-point-seven-five meters)

**Weight:** thirty-nine kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Monday, March 9, 2006

**Appearance:** This experiment is similar in weight to Stitch, but a few centimeters taller. He has light gray outer fur and white inner fur.

**Story of capture:** There was no complication in capturing this experiment. He was activated here at our home, and as such, Gantu could not get him.

**One true place:** Helping out Lot's Wife (See previous report) on the south point of the island.

**What's new?:** After the Leroy Battle on June 30, 2006, Shrink returned to his home on the south point of Kauai. Within a few weeks, around the end of July, he fell in love with Lot's Wife (See previous report). His story after that is the same as Lot's Wife's story, as narrated in the previous report.


	6. Experiment 2-1-7

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Sunday, February 8, 2015 at 23:51:42 Central Standard Time

Chapter Six: Experiment 2-1-7

**Name:** Rat

**Date of Creation:** Thursday, April 17, 1980

**Designed to:** Steal enemy documents and then reveal the secrets within.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** fourteen centimeters (Zero-point-one-four meters)

**Weight:** one kilogram

**Date of Activation:** Wednesday, April 24, 2005

**Appearance:** I know it's kind of strange to say this, but imagine a cross between Stitch and Dr. Hamsterviel. He's a few centimeters taller than Dr. Hamsterviel, and his fur is the exact same color as Stitch.

**Story of capture:** At roughly twelve this afternoon, we received a notification of the activation of experiment two-one-seven. Roughly thirty minutes later, we were on the chase, but so was ex-Captain Gantu. After Gantu grabbed the experiment, Stitch went into action, kicking his ass in a matter of about thirty seconds; after which we rescued two-one-seven and repurposed him to the C.I.A.

**One true place:** This experiment was one of the several experiments given a job with the C.I.A. On occasion, though, he moonlights for the F.B.I. as well.

**What's new?:** In August, experiment two-one-seven was tasked with hunting down a person by the name of Daniel Bauer. As we later found out, Mr. Bauer was wanted by the F.B.I. for several murders in the Greater Chicago area. What we found strange, though, was that they suspected that he was on Oahu, Kauai, or Niihau. Two-one-seven went to each of the places they had instructed him to, stealing documents from each. It turned out that Mr. Bauer was living here in Kokaua Town, where the F.B.I. arrested him on Sunday, August 28, 2005.


	7. Experiment 3-6-5

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Friday, July 10, 2015 at 21:17:03 Central Standard Time

Chapter Seven: Experiment 3-6-5

**Name:** Queasy

**Date of Creation:** Monday, December 19, 1983

**Designed to:** make people vomit with his repulsive body odor.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** one hundred centimeters (one meter)

**Weight:** seventeen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Tuesday, September 9, 2003

**Appearance:** Experiment three-six-four is twenty-five centimeters taller than Stitch, and he weighs thirty kilograms less. He has dark-green outer fur with a lighter shade on his belly.

**Story of capture:** Experiment three-six-five was captured completely by chance. Stitch and I were walking down Halola Boulevard in town when we smelled something that closely resembled the odor of shit. Upon closer inspection, Stitch found the experiment hiding in the bushes alongside the road. A witness later said, "I thought that someone's dog took a shit there. I didn't see that creature sitting there. It's probably because he was completely silent."

**One true place:** Experiment three-six-five lives in a small house not too far from our own. His new purpose is to help the island's citizens clean up after a disaster strikes.

**What's new?:** After Hurricane Ioke in 2006, experiments five-six-four, zero-zero-one, three-six-five, and others, helped the island's people recover from the storm. Three-six-five's specific role was to help recover the bodies of the deceased. His repulsively shitty body odor helped (somewhat) to cover up the stench of the decomposing human corpses. He is now part of a thirteen-man team, alongside experiments five-six-four and zero-zero-one, whose sole purpose is to aid in disaster recovery.

The fact that experiment three-six-five smells like shit doesn't mean that he's not clean. Like many of the other experiments, he hates having a dirty home. Everything has its place, and he gets really mad when things are not placed back in their proper places.

When experiment three-six-five gets angry, he starts yelling obscenities. Like a few of the other cousins, he's a pacifist; and unless you threaten him, he will not get violent.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Friday, July 10, 2015


	8. Experiment 0-3-9

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Saturday, July 11, 2015 at 20:30:13 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Eight: Experiment 0-3-9

**Name:** Atlas

**Date of Creation:** Friday, December 2, 1977

**Designed to:** give geographical and meteorological knowledge about the country (or planet) you're on. Experiment zero-three-nine can also fly.

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** seventy-five centimeters (zero-point-seven-five meters)

**Weight:** thirty-five kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Friday, September 12, 2003

**Appearance:** Experiment zero-three-nine looks very much like a cross between experiments five-six-four and six-two-four. She has jet black outer fur with pink fur covering her belly. She is of average height and weight. Protruding from her sides are two wings, spanning about two meters across.

**Story of capture:** Another weird story occurred with this experiment. She did not require that much effort to capture. She readily surrendered to Stitch, who turned her from bad to good within fifteen seconds.

**One true place:** Experiment zero-three-nine lives in a small home at the exact geographical center of Kauai. With her exquisite geographical and meteorological knowledge, she landed a job with the Central Pacific Hurricane Center.

**What's new?:** This is yet another experiment whose abilities were instrumental in the recovery after Hurricane Ioke in 2006. With her geographical knowledge, she guided the cousins to where I had told them to go. After the storm and the related clean-up were over, she returned to her job at the Central Pacific Hurricane Center in Honolulu. While she cannot drive, she gets to Oahu by flight. We found out in 2009 that she can fly. It turned out that we didn't know this because, on Kauai, she walks everywhere that she needs to go. She is also a neat-freak, absolutely abhorring uncleanliness of any kind. When you walk into her home, you see that she has a specific place for everything, and if something is missing, she gets upset.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Saturday, July 11, 2015


	9. Experiment 5-6-3

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Tuesday, July 21, 2015 at 01:33:53 Central Standard Time

Chapter Nine: Experiment 5-6-3

**Name:** Silbert

**Date of Creation:** Friday, May 14, 1999

**Designed to:** Encase people and things in a silicone coating.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** seventy centimeters (zero-point-seven-zero meters)

**Weight:** eighteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Thursday, March 10, 2005

**Appearance:** Silbert is a dark-green-furred cross between experiments six-two-four and one-five-eight. He also kind of resembles experiment six-two-six (in his facial features).

**Story of capture:** We did not receive notice of Silbert's activation until Sunday, March 13, 2005. When we found him, three hours later, he was extremely filthy, having been jumped and rolled around in the mud by Gantu. He told Stitch what had happened; and then Stitch went and fucked Gantu up. After all was said and done, we placed Silbert in a small home near Lot's Wife's home, at the southern apex of the island.

**One true place:** Silbert lives right next door to Lot's Wife at the southern apex of Kauai. His home, as well as Lot's Wife's, were destroyed (and subsequently rebuilt) after Hurricane Ioke (August 15, 2006).

**What's new:** Silbert was one of thirteen experiments whose abilities were instrumental to our island's recovery after Hurricane Ioke in 2006. He went all over the island, helping the people in their installations of new windows. He did this by placing the silicone seals around the new windows. His helpfulness earned him an award from the Kokaua Town government.

Now, almost ten years later, Silbert works for anyone who needs silicone. He's been called upon by the Municipality of Kokaua Town quite a few times to aid in the installation of new doors and windows, particularly in municipal buildings.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Tuesday, July 21, 2015


	10. Experiment 5-6-5

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Wednesday, July 22, 2015 at 23:26:45 Central Standard Time

Chapter Ten: Experiment 5-6-5

* * *

**Name:** Phosphor

**Date of Creation:** Tuesday, May 18, 1999

**Designed to:** create elemental phosphorus

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** sixty-nine centimeters (zero-point-six-nine meters)

**Weight:** seventeen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Tuesday, July 22, 2003

**Appearance:** Phosphor is a dark-green-furred Stitch-like creature who also has the body type of Dr. Hamsterviel. His inner fur is light green, and he's got seven black spots on his back.

**Story of capture:** Phosphor's capture was not very difficult. He voluntarily surrendered to Stitch, after fifteen minutes on-the-run. Gantu had tried, and rather miserably _failed_ to capture him.

**One true place:** Phosphor lives in the center of the island, next door to Atlas.

**What's new:** Beginning with the strike of Hurricane Ioke in 2006, Phosphor has not really done much. He was one of the "group of thirteen"—the thirteen most influential experiments—in the aftermath of the storm. After the storm, Phosphor began to travel the island in search of a way to use his power. When he discovered that no one had any use for elemental phosphorus, he was deeply saddened, to the point that he asked me for help. It really saddened me that I couldn't help him out.

Phosphor is yet another "neat-freak" experiment. His small home is perhaps more tidy than my bedroom here. I was over there yesterday, talking with Phosphor, and I noticed how clean he really was.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Wednesday, July 22, 2015


	11. Experiment 4-2-3

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Thursday, July 23, 2015 at 00:30:34 Central Daylight Time

Modified on Tuesday, July 28, 2015 at 16:05:01 Central Daylight Time

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Experiment 4-2-3

**Name:** Filibuster

**Date of Creation:** Tuesday, June 6, 1995

**Designed to:** create a civic disturbance in political settings with his non-stop ranting.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** Fifty-eight centimeters (zero-point-five-eight meters)

**Weight:** nineteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Friday, August 20, 2004

**Appearance:** Filibuster looks similar to Stitch, except that he's got bright-green fur. His belly is light blue; and he's got six dark-blue spots on his back.

**Story of capture:** We found out about Filibuster almost entirely by chance. We were watching the Congressional debate over the disaster response to Hurricane Charley (Florida, 08/13/2004), when we saw him on the floor of Congress, spewing a bunch of rhetoric. By this point, Congress knew about the six hundred-plus experiments living on Kauai, and was _actually listening_ to what he was saying. Two days later, they called me to ask if he could stay there. Of course, (and having seen his performance), I said yes. (By the way, Congress ended up giving several billion dollars' worth of relief to the victims of Hurricane Charley, as well as the three others that hit the state during the 2004 season.)

**One true place:** Filibuster lives with a Congressman, in Washington D.C.

**What's new:** Filibuster's antics in Congress continue to this day. During the debate over the Iran Nuclear Deal, (which was reached on Tuesday, July 14, 2015), it will be interesting to see what he'll do. In other Congressional debates, though, his performances are the talk of the nation. I receive frequent reports from Senator Grayson, regarding Filibuster's condition and his behavior. He speaks very highly of him, saying that his "neat-freak" nature is the reason that he (the Senator) can actually _find_ what he's looking for at all times. He's also very pleased with Filibuster's performances during Congressional debates. He said, "Filibuster is the reason I've been elected in every election since I adopted him."

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Thursday, July 23, 2015


	12. Experiment 4-9-7

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Thursday, July 23, 2015 at 04:43:24 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Twelve: Experiment 4-9-7

* * *

**Name:** Copywronger

**Date of Creation:** Friday, September 13, 1996

**Designed to:** Screw up the copyright dates on other people's works.

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** Seventy-seven centimeters (zero-point-seven-seven meters)

**Weight:** Sixteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Monday, June 6, 2005

**Appearance:** Copywronger looks kind of like Angel, except that she's got Aegean-Sea blue fur, with brown belly fur.

**Story of capture:** This is one of the experiments that we rescued from Gantu's ship in 2006.

**One true place:** Copywronger works for the United States Government, screwing up the dates in Iran's computer systems. She's also messed with the dates in Israeli systems, as well as thirteen other Middle-Eastern nations. She lives in Washington D.C.

**What's new?** With the advent of a new era in the Iran Nuclear issue, Copywronger was no longer asked to mess with their computers. Now, she messes with the dates in Israel's systems. Her messing with the dates in other Muslim nations' computers ended with improved U.S. relations with these nations during the 2005-2009 period.

Copywronger, like many of the other cousins, is a total neat freak. Her tiny home in D.C. is, according to one of her friends there, never messy. She takes pride in keeping everything in a place where she can find it later.

When she wants to, she reads the newspapers in the D.C. area. Sometimes, she also edits the weather reports in them, giving a clearer picture of the weather in the D.C. area for any given day.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Thursday, July 23, 2015


	13. Experiment 4-9-8

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Thursday, July 23, 2015 at 04:54:10 Central Daylight Time

Modified on Saturday, September 19, 2015 at 22:05:10 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Thirteen: Experiment 4-9-8

**Name:** Floods

**Date of Creation:** Saturday, September 14, 1996

**Designed to:** Flood entire cities

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** Forty-nine centimeters (zero-point-four-nine meters)

**Weight:** eighteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Friday, May 13, 2005

**Appearance:** Floods looks a lot like Slushy, except she's got a much less frozen look.

**Story of capture:** Another of the experiments we rescued from Gantu's ship, Floods was the last of the experiments we turned good.

**One true place:** Floods lives in a small home in the central portion of the island. Her next-door neighbors are Atlas and Phosphor.

**What's new?:** Floods _still_ has not grasped what being a "good experiment" means. She's caused floods in many parts of the world in the last nine years, including the two floods of 2008 in Watseka, Illinois. She caused several floods in parts of Kansas and Texas in May and June 2015, before returning to Watseka in mid-July 2015. The worst of the flood there was on the fifteenth and sixteenth, when approximately thirty percent of the city was under water.

Floods lives in a tidy home. She keeps her things in order, and _hates_ it when something is out-of-place. If you walk into her home, you'd immediately notice this, as well as the fact that she's _never_ missing anything, for she already knows where it's at.

She has a bit of a temper, though, and that's something we're trying to fix. If you ask her to behave, she'll start throwing a tantrum; saying that she "don't know what the hell you're talking about." When you try to explain it to her, she starts crying and apologizing. It's almost like she's bi-polar. One moment she'll be crying and apologizing, and the next, she'll want to kill you.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Thursday, July 23, 2015

* * *

**Author's Note:** A better look at this experiment's personality will be given in chapter fourteen of _**Inferno: Experiment 666**_.


	14. Experiment 1-0-7

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Friday, September 18, 2015 at 23:03:45 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Fourteen: Experiment 1-0-7

**Name:** Mutilate

**Date of Creation:** Sunday, April 1, 1979

**Designed to:** kill people with his long, sharp claws, which function like knives.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** fifty-two centimeters (zero-point-five-two meters)

**Weight:** seventeen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Friday, July 1, 2005

**Appearance:** Mutilate looks exactly like Stitch, except that his claws are four times the length of Stitch's.

**Story of capture:** Of all the experiments, one-zero-seven had to be the toughest opponent we've ever had. When he was first activated, he went on a spree, nearly killing fourteen people all over Kauai. Gantu was the first one to find out about his activation; and when he went to move in for the capture, one-zero-seven almost killed him, too. One-zero-seven went unchecked for nearly six hours after that, no one even wanting to get anywhere even close to him. Then, at about six that night, Stitch and I went out to try to get him. We fought him for the better part of three hours. When all was said and done, one-zero-seven was safely in _our_ custody, and we worked for the rest of that night and the next day to reform him.

The reformation of experiment one-zero-seven went well. We taught him to use his unique talents for the benefit of the community. This entailed taking him to a place where it would be beneficial to kill people: the Department of Corrections in the State of Texas.

**One true place:** Experiment one-zero-seven lives in the Governor's Mansion in Austin, Texas. When he's called upon, he leaves there to go to whatever prison is requesting his services.

**What's new?:** Experiment one-zero-seven is now the chief executioner in the State of Texas. He is frequently called upon, because the State of Texas has the highest execution rate (per-capita) in the United States. Within the last three days, alone, he has killed twelve prisoners on the State's orders.

Mutilate is the most commended of the mainland experiments. His services to the Texas Department of Corrections have not gone unnoticed, either in Texas itself or in the country as a whole. The Governor of Texas, James Freemason, also speaks highly of him. In a recent email, he said of Mutilate, "He is very polite. He cleans up after himself; and when I ask him to do something for me, he does it." Several Texas prison wardens also speak highly of him. A Dallas prison warden recently told us, "Mutilate has a bad-boy reputation around here. Every Death Row inmate knows that he don't fuck around. He's also not kind to those inmates we ask him to kill. One time, I remember that an inmate called him a sub-human freak; and Mutilate just took him by the scruff of his neck and slit his throat, leaving a river of red from ear-to-ear."

Like many of the other experiments, Mutilate is also a neat-freak. His room, according to Governor Freemason, is cleaner than his own. Mutilate also keeps his office in order. Everything has its place. If something is not in its place; then, unlike most of the other experiments, he will not get pissed-off. Instead, Mutilate likes to meditate over the last place that he saw it, and look there. Nine times out of ten, he will then find it and put it back in its place.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Friday, September 18, 2015


	15. Experiment 1-1-2

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Wednesday, September 23, 2015 at 22:15:36 Central Standard Time

Chapter Fifteen: Experiment 1-1-2

**Name:** Toons

**Date of Creation:** Monday, April 9, 1979

**Designed to:** turn people or things into cartoons

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** Seventy-five centimeters (zero-point-seven-five meters)

**Weight:** eighteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Tuesday, July 6, 2004

**Appearance:** Toons looks kind of like a rabbit and a gerbil mixed together. In other words, he kind of looks like Dr. Hamsterviel.

**Story of capture:** It was not at all difficult to find Toons. When the local newscast began to look more and more like a cartoon show, we asked Jumba if there was an experiment that could be responsible for it. He pointed out that Experiment one-one-two was designed to do this, and suggested that we use water to return the affected people to normal. When we went out to find him, Gantu was there, and he thought that Toons was Dr. Hamsterviel. It was then pretty easy to capture the experiment. We then sprayed the news people with water and they returned to normal. We then took him to the local TV station, who in turn gave him a job creating a cartoon version of the local news.

**One true place:** Toons lives on the east coast of the island and works at Channel Fifty-Two News in Kokaua Town. He sometimes also moonlights as a reporter for Channel Sixty-Six News out of Lihue.

**What's new?:** Like some of the previously reported-on experiments, Toons' job with Channel Fifty-Two placed him right in the path of Hurricane Ioke in 2006. Unlike them, however, he stood outside during the whole of this category five hurricane, reporting on the conditions live on Channel Fifty-Two. He was one of the "Group of Thirteen"—the thirteen experiments most influential in the aftermath and recovery from the storm. After Ioke, Toons rebuilt his home, and has been living quietly ever since. Everyone on the island absolutely adores him; so when the Israeli regime kidnapped and tried to kill him on Friday, August 29, 2014, the entire island took the search seriously. Toons was later found alive and well in Watseka, Illinois, having been dropped off there and left to starve. When he returned to his home, he began his life right where it had left off. He's been fine ever since.

Toons is a total neat freak, like most of the other cousins. He abhors unclean behavior of any kind, and his home and office reflect this. When he's confronted with an unclean situation, he'll let you know that he don't like it. He doesn't cuss or anything like that, but he'll kind of look at you with a scowl on his face.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Thursday, September 24, 2015


	16. Experiment 1-4-7

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Thursday, October 1, 2015 at 00:24:30 Central Standard Time

Chapter Sixteen: Experiment 1-4-7

**Name:** Newton

**Date of Creation:** Tuesday, August 28, 1979

**Designed to:** cause bad weather (such as a hurricane) to develop without warning

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** seventy-nine centimeters (zero-point-seven-nine meters)

**Weight:** eighteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Monday, June 6, 2005

**Appearance:** Newton looks a lot like a cross between Stitch, Reuben, and experiment six-two-seven. He's got ocean-blue outer fur with crimson inner-body fur.

**Story of capture:** When Newton was activated, we were _literally_ right in the middle of reforming another of the cousins. We had to take a break, but in the end, that cousin ended up helping us catch Newton. While we moved in after Newton, the other cousin held Gantu at bay for thirty-five minutes. Eventually, Gantu got bored and left, giving us _both_ experiments, undoubtedly pissing Hamsterviel off.

**One true place:** Newton lives in the central part of the island. His neighbors, Atlas, Phosphor, and Floods all seem to like his presence, especially Floods.

**What's new?:** Newton seems to be in complete control of his urges. He's actually been moonlighting as a forecaster for the National Weather Service for the last few years. In their yearly forecast verification reports for these years, the National Hurricane Center had expressly stated that Newton's forecasts outdid _every single one_ of their computer models. Eventually, they just decided to give him a job, working on Atlantic basin hurricane forecasts from his home on Kauai.

Newton seems to be falling in love with Floods. The two experiments have been seemingly inseparable for the last three years or so, even to the point where her bi-polar personality seems to vanish on some days. Newton and Floods actually eloped in May of 2015, just prior to the start of the 2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season. He, like Floods, is a total neat-freak. His home is in complete order, with all of his hurricane work filed away by storm and by year. He keeps a separate filing cabinet for each year's data, and writes reports based off it, placing them in the drawer for that storm when done.

There is only one occasion I can recall where Newton has used his powers for bad. On Monday, September 28, 2015, he caused a tropical depression to develop in a hostile environment northeast of the Bahamas. This depression went on to become Tropical Storm Joaquín later that night. By Thursday morning, October 1, 2015, Joaquín strengthened rapidly into a category three storm, all due, in part, to Newton's powers. We'll all have to keep watching the progress of this storm, given that it could make landfall on the east coast of the United States during the next few days.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Thursday, October 1, 2015


	17. Experiment 1-1-9

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Thursday, October 29, 2015 at 23:18:18 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Seventeen: Experiment 1-1-9

* * *

**Name:** Invertro

**Date of Creation:** Saturday, May 12, 1979

**Designed to:** Reverse things (and people's grades) in an academic setting.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** Fifty-seven centimeters (zero-point-five-seven meters)

**Weight:** nineteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Friday, August 14, 2015

**Appearance:** Experiment 1-1-9 kind of looks like a cross between an aardvark and Stitch. He has ocean-blue fur, like Stitch, with jet-black inner fur. He also has what looks like a giant, white, upside-down "F" on his belly.

**Story of capture:** Invertro was not the easiest experiment to find. Our experiment tracker could not locate him for almost three days after he was activated. We eventually deduced that the reason for this was that he wasn't even on Kauai. We looked all over the world for his signature for three or four days, until we found it on Monday, August 17, 2015 in Kankakee, Illinois. We went to the location specified, Kankakee Community College, where we eventually found Invertro in classroom R305. He was just sitting there, intently listening to the professor lecture over thermodynamics. Stitch decided that we should just stay there and listen to the professor lecture. After the lecture, we confronted Invertro, who said that he liked it there. We ended up allowing him to stay in Illinois.

**One true place:** a twenty-five-year-old physics student in Kankakee, Illinois adopted Invertro. He lives there, helping him with his physics homework.

**What's new?** According to the young man who adopted Invertro, he is doing incredibly well. He is getting used to being permitted to attend lectures with Inferno19900828, and has actually been helping the young man do his homework. The professor and the school administration recently permitted him to enroll as a full-time student in Inferno19900828's physics class. The two have worked non-stop on their homework, and have become lab partners, as well as good friends. Inferno19900828's father speaks very highly of Invertro. He stated that since the two became friends, he has noticed an increase in his son's grades. Invertro himself has also noticed a difference.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Thursday, October 29, 2015

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ This chapter is set after Leroy &amp; Stitch for a reason. At some point, I may write a story set here in Kankakee, and during the spring semester (not the present semester), featuring Invertro and myself as the star characters. If it were to happen, it would probably be written during the spring semester._


	18. Experiment 0-8-5

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Sunday, May 15, 2016 at 17:17:25 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Eighteen: Experiment 0-8-5

**Name:** Screwup

**Date of Creation:** Tuesday, June 6, 1978

**Designed to:** Mess up enemy plans (similar to, but not in the same way as, Snafu)

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** Ninety-five centimeters (Zero-point-nine-five meters)

**Weight:** Sixteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Friday, May 14, 2004

**Appearance:** Screwup looks like a cross between Leroy, Angel, and Stitch. She has the physical appearance of Stitch, the frilly ears of Leroy, and the antennae of Angel. She has light-red outer fur (slightly lighter than Leroy's is) and deep-sea blue inner fur (darker than Stitch's is)

**Story of capture:** Screwup was activated here at our house. She demonstrated her powers to us when she completely messed up a plot to kidnap Stitch by Gantu. She used her acute senses of hearing and smell to sniff him out, then used her vast intellect to not only let Stitch know he was coming, but to keep him at bay while Stitch kicked his ass. (This whole incident took no longer than twenty-five minutes.) Gantu was defeated, and Screwup was reformed. She now works for the CIA.

**One true place:** Screwup works for the Central Intelligence Agency, messing up the plans of America's enemies. She lives with the Director of the CIA somewhere on the East Coast of the Mainland United States.

**What's new?** In mid-July 2015, with the help of Screwup, Shush, Rat, and Snafu, the CIA broke up a 9/11-style ISIS plot. As a result, nineteen ISIS operatives were arrested in fourteen different states. Apparently, they were planning to hijack four airplanes, and then crash them into the tallest buildings in four different cities, including New York and Chicago. Then, in late-August 2015, another ISIS plot, involving blowing up the Willis Tower in Chicago, was disrupted, using Screwup exclusively.

The Director of the Central Intelligence Agency speaks very highly of Screwup. Recently, he said, "She is the 'cream of the crop' amongst the experiments working at the Agency. She gets along with her coworkers really well, and is usually the first to know when there's a plot going on. She is presently in a romantic relationship with one of the male experiments working here at the CIA, and I think they might get married within the next year or two."

In the two months since that communication, the Director has noticed that Screwup's neat-freak tendencies have fully developed. He told me last Saturday, "Screwup has an almost obsessive tendency to clean up everything in her surroundings. Her files are very well organized, by plot and region, sometimes even by state. When she can't find something, she gets mildly upset and frequently looks through the last cases she worked on. It's in there ninety percent of the time, then she calms down and continues to work." He continued yesterday, "She has been an enormous help to the Agency since you sent her to us. Not only has she been instrumental in cracking some of the most difficult cases, but she also has been helpful in other ways. Agents frequently ask her to help them organize their files, which she does using her own system. She then tells them how to go about finding the given document that they might be looking for." All said and done, I think Screwup is fine.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Sunday, May 15, 2016


	19. Experiment 1-2-2

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Sunday, May 15, 2016 at 19:34:13 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Nineteen: Experiment 1-2-2

**Name:** Dorkifier

**Date of Creation:** Wednesday, May 30, 1979

**Designed to:** Turn people completely silly. (Spike has a similar function, but he leaves 1% of the person clever. Dorkifier turns the person 100% silly, leaving _no_ clever parts.)

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** fifty-one centimeters (Zero-point-five-one meters)

**Weight:** sixteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Tuesday, July 5, 2005

**Appearance:** Dorkifier looks almost like a cross between Angel and Stitch. She's sometimes been _mistakenly_ called their daughter.

**Story of capture:** Dorkifier was one of the five hardest experiments to catch. We only found her after Stitch chased Gantu around town for two hours. We got to her after Gantu got exhausted near East Kapiolani Street. She was one of the easiest experiments to reform, however. All we had to do was to take her to a place where it's okay to turn people into complete idiots. Like Mutilate, she works for the Texas Department of Corrections, as co-executioner.

**One true place:** Experiment one-two-two lives with Mutilate in the Governor's Mansion in Austin, Texas. Like Mutilate, she leaves there to go to whatever prison is requesting her services, (usually the same one that Mutilate is called to.)

**What's new?** Dorkifier and Mutilate live together. They recently (Friday, January 1, 2016) got married, and co-inhabit the Governor's Mansion. Governor Freemason, (the governor of Texas) speaks highly of Dorkifier. He says that she is used to the hot climate of Southeast Texas and takes frequent walks with Mutilate through the streets of Austin.

Governor Freemason also commends Dorkifier on her cleanliness. She, like most of the others is a total neat-freak. She and Mutilate _never_ let anything drift out of set place, and they both get pissed off if anything _does_ drift around.

Dorkifier is about to bless Mutilate with his first-born child. In mid-April, she learned from Jumba that she's pregnant, and last week, they found out that it's a boy. Governor Freemason congratulated the both of them on Friday, May 13, 2016, saying that their child would eventually be one of the three best executioners the state had ever seen. We have yet to know what his powers will be, but Jumba said that he will more than likely have all of the powers of both of his parents.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Sunday, May 15, 2016

_**Author's Note:**_ There is a, inherent connection between this chapter and chapter fourteen. I highly recommend re-reading it.


	20. Experiment 2-8-0

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Sunday, May 15, 2016 at 19:43:18 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Twenty: Experiment 2-8-0

**Name:** Benedict Arnold

**Date of Creation:** Saturday, February 28, 1981

**Designed to:** betray people's secrets to the government. (He functions a lot like Nosy, but instead of embarrassing them, he seeks to get them into trouble with the Law.)

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** Ninety-five centimeters (Zero-point-nine-five meters)

**Weight:** Seventeen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Thursday, August 11, 2005

**Appearance:** Benedict Arnold looks a lot like Stitch. He is taller than Stitch by about six centimeters, though he weighs seven kilograms less than Stitch. He has ocean-blue outer fur and light-green inner fur. He also has two retractable arms, retractable antennae, and retractable back-spines, like Stitch.

**Story of capture:** Benedict Arnold was an easy experiment to catch. He was reformed almost as soon as he was activated, here at our house. (I'd imagine that fish-face and gerbil-boy were very pissed off at this.) When the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit worked a case on Kauai in the winter of 2005, we gave him to them.

**One true place:** Benedict Arnold works for the Federal Bureau of Investigation (in its Behavioral Analysis Unit _and_ in its Domestic Intelligence Division). He also sometimes moonlights for the Central Intelligence Agency _and_ the National Security Agency. He lives with the BAU's team leader in Washington, D.C.

**What's new?** Though he works for the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Domestic Intelligence Division, Benedict Arnold spends most of his time in the Bureau's Behavioral Analysis Unit, traveling around the country helping them solve the most horrible crimes imaginable. Their team leader and his other five agents speak very highly of him. He gets along very well with his fellow profilers.

Benedict Arnold, like most of the other experiments is a total neat-freak. His office in Quantico, Virginia is neat, all of his documents being organized by case (and by year). He has a specific case-numbering system, so he knows where to put each document; and the B.A.U. creates his copies of the files based on this system.

Benedict Arnold is also a very intelligent experiment, which enables him to outsmart the bad guys. He is usually the one who makes the arrest, though on occasion one of the other agents does this. His I.Q. is measured at 190.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Sunday, May 15, 2016

_**Author's Note:**_ This experiment's work with the F.B.I's B.A.U. will be detailed in a future story, (I don't know when.) I see it as a _Criminal Minds_ crossover, which I currently have the trailer in the works for. That story, _Into the Inferno_ will most likely be posted sometime on Monday or Tuesday.


	21. Experiment 3-3-5

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Wednesday, May 25, 2016 at 17:37:39 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Twenty-One: Experiment 3-3-5

**Name:** Popquiz

**Date of Creation:** Friday, August 19, 1983

**Designed to:** Cause distractions among a population with non-stop questions. (Like Invertro, this experiment is good for an academic setting.)

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** Seventy-nine centimeters (Zero-point-seven-nine meters)

**Weight:** Sixteen kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Monday, June 6, 2005

**Appearance:** Popquiz looks nearly identical to Stitch. He has dark-green fur and hot-pink belly fur.

**Story of capture:** Popquiz was one of the hardest experiments to catch. We got a notification of his activation at around seven o'clock that morning, when we were all just getting up. By the time we arrived at the location, Stitch noticed Gantu running, or more like _rampaging_, through the streets of Kokaua Town. After a few minutes of this, Gantu began to get tired, but he still ran after Popquiz for another almost four hours, until Stitch caught him trying to bag up Popquiz. Stitch then went into action, kicking Gantu's ass from here to Tehran. _That's nearly three-quarters of the way around the world!_ Well, The Iranians were none-too-pleased with this, _again_, and so they kicked his ass back to Hawaii. He landed on Niihau, and Popquiz was saved, then quickly reformed.

**One true place:** Popquiz was adopted by a local high-school math teacher.

**What's new?** David's mother (and Nani's mother-in-law), Mrs. Kawena, the local teacher who adopted Popquiz, speaks very highly of him. He is the one who writes all of her exams. A few of her students have met him and also speak very highly of him. There is not much to say with regards to this experiment's activities, since all he does is write Mrs. Kawena's exams.

Popquiz is, like almost all of the other experiments, a tidy person. Mrs. Kawena stated that he's even more organized than _she_ is. Also, he's one of the few experiments who's _not_ easily angered. Everyone who's met him says that he's _never_ gotten pissed off at them, nor has he threatened them in any way. Sometimes, I wonder if Jumba really meant for this experiment to be evil.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Wednesday, May 25, 2016

_**Author's Note:**_ I should make it apparent that Nani and David are married in the universe I've created here. That is an important statement to keep in mind as you read this (and several succeeding) chapter(s).


	22. Experiment 2-9-9

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Wednesday, May 25, 2016 at 18:01:01 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Twenty-Two: Experiment 2-9-9

**Name:** Dimensionator

**Date of Creation:** Thursday, March 26, 1981

**Designed to:** Take people and things into another dimension

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** Seventy-five centimeters (zero-point-seven-five meters)

**Weight:** Twenty-three kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Friday, March 4, 2005

**Appearance:** Imagine Lot's Wife (experiment 5-6-4) in green. Dimensionator has light-green outer fur and midnight-black belly fur. She's a few centimeters taller than Lot's Wife and weighs the same as her.

**Story of capture:** Dimensionator was one of the hardest experiments to catch. When she was activated, she was caught walking down the middle of Kauai Boulevard. Gantu gave chase, with me and Stitch hot on his tail. Dimensionator then sent all three of us into a weird dimension where the regime in Tehran had taken over the entire world. Stitch and I eventually got out, but Gantu was stuck there for six months, while Dr. Hamsterviel had escaped and was catching experiments himself. In the end, Dimensionator came to live with us, the Galactic Federation captured Dr. Hamsterviel, and Gantu was returned to our dimension. Tehran also lost their control over Kauai.

**One true place:** Dimensionator lives in a small house in Central Kauai, a few miles from where Floods and a few others live.

**What's new?** Dimensionator now uses her powers to transport convicted thieves to other dimensions. Since this is really the only type of crime we have in Kokaua Town, there isn't much demand for her powers.

She's also a really tidy person. We first noticed this when we first settled her in her new home. The few possessions she had were all placed in specific places, and she got mad when she couldn't find something. When she began to accumulate paper files, she organized them chronologically, so as not to misplace anything.

Although she lives by herself, she has begun to fall in love with experiment 5-6-5 (Phosphor). They've officially been dating since Tuesday, May 3, 2016. They've both told me that they could move in together as soon as Sunday, August 28, 2016; although they don't know that for sure.

Dimensionator was another one of the many experiments who was greatly affected by Hurricane Ioke in 2006. Unlike many of the others, however, she used her powers to escape during the height of the storm. I found it weird where she said she went. Dimensionator told me that she went to a place called Kankakee, Illinois during the hurricane. She came back in mid-August and has never been back there.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Wednesday, May 25, 2016


	23. Experiment 4-4-4

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Wednesday, May 25, 2016 at 18:19:10 Central Daylight Time

Chapter Twenty-Three: Experiment 4-4-4

**Name:** Pooperson

**Date of Creation:** Monday, August 28, 1995

**Designed to: **Turn people and things to big steaming piles of shit.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** Nineteen centimeters (Zero-point-one-nine meters)

**Weight:** Six kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Tuesday, July 5, 2005

**Appearance:** Pooperson kind of looks like a small black blob. He is completely covered from head-to-toe with midnight-black fur. This is one of the few experiments whose belly fur is the same color as his outer fur. He is very hard to see when it's dark outside, and this has led quite a few people to walk right over him. He also smells like shit.

**Story of capture:** Pooperson was by-far, one of the easiest experiments to capture. He was activated on the northeastern coast of Kauai. Stitch and I were at the beach on the afternoon of July 5, 2005, just walking down the beach and suddenly Stitch notices the smell of shit coming from immediately beneath his feet. He also felt something squishy. He looks down and sees a squished piece of shit _and_ what he _thinks_ is a small black ball. The "ball" then opens its eyes and Stitch could feel a heartbeat; and he recognized it as an experiment. I placed it in my pocket and we went back home. Jumba tells me that I've just found experiment 4-4-4. I got a glass aquarium out of the ship, placed Pooperson inside, and took it up to my room.

**One true place:** Pooperson lives here at my house.

**What's new?** There is nothing _new_ in Pooperson's life. He just lives in the aquarium in my bedroom.

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Wednesday, May 25, 2016


	24. Experiment 5-1-8

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Friday, February 17, 2017 at 11:58:56 Central Standard Time

Chapter Twenty-Four: Experiment 5-1-8

**Name:** Flame

**Date of Creation:** Sunday, February 9, 1997

**Designed to:** Set fire to whatever she touches.

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** one hundred centimeters (one meter)

**Weight:** twenty-five kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Tuesday, May 17, 2005

**Appearance:** Flame has the body structure and basic appearance of Angel, but the fur color of Leroy. She is taller and heavier than both of them.

**Story of capture:** May 17, 2005 was just another ordinary morning at our house. Just after breakfast, we got notification that Flame had been activated. Stitch followed her trail to Alohalani Avenue, where she was found sleeping. Gantu followed Stitch there, though. Stitch kicked his ass and Flame was saved. Hamsterviel would have to wait, this time. After Stitch kicked Gantu's ass, there was reporting that Gantu had been seen in Watseka, Illinois, but this was FAKE NEWS. He never left Kauai.

**One true place:** Flame lives in a small home in Eastern Kauai. For most of the first year after her activation, she lived in Jumba's ship. We built her a house of her own in January 2007.

**What's new?** Within the last week, Flame has been the subject of a lot of FAKE NEWS reports, mostly stating that she tried to set fire to the Capitol or the White House. These reports are so blatantly false, and, just to add, they don't even agree with each other about which one she tried to attack. Even the President, who is notorious for calling out the media, said that these reports are FAKE NEWS. Flame has _never_ left the island.

Flame has just recently (within the last forty-eight hours) begun to hang around with some of the other experiments. She told us this morning that she'd invited Angel and Lot's Wife over for dinner last night. Both experiments confirmed that they accepted the invitation, and that they discussed various things, including the FAKE NEWS reports of the prior week. The three experiments then worked together to clean Flame's small home. (Yes, she's also a total neat-freak.)

Ambassador Lilo Pelekai

Friday, February 17, 2017


End file.
